


I ka nānā no a 'ike (By observing, one learns)

by HiddenLacuna



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Boat, Community: holmestice, Gen, Hawaiian AU, Island - Freeform, Ocean, Painting, Polynesian AU, Shark-based boat propulsion, Sky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painted for Holmestice December 2015, for the fabulous Gardnerhill. I adored her ancient Polynesian/Hawaiian Holmes AU "Wakakana Koa" and wanted to paint something that captured the magic and beauty of that story. </p>
<p>This painting depicts Holamaka Kahuna and Wakakana Koa returning home to their island after their mid-ocean encounter, propelled in their canoe by two sharks. </p>
<p>The title is a traditional Hawaiian saying - I spent several hours poring over various Hawaiian-English dictionaries looking for a title that felt right, and stumbled across this saying, which was so perfect I just *had* to use it. Many happy Holmestice returns to Gardnerhill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ka nānā no a 'ike (By observing, one learns)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wakakana Koa a Holamaka Kahuna (Warrior Wakakana and Shaman Holamaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991045) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more images of the painting, including close-ups of the good bits, please visit http://holmestice.livejournal.com/376813.html


End file.
